ano shounen wa
by lieze
Summary: ^_^ FOR and NGE crossover. yanagi's supposedly more mature and works part-time as nurse, then she starts noticing [him]... enjoy! ^_^
1. Entry

Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
Title: ano shounen wa...  
Chapter 1: Entry   
  
She opens her beautifully decorated diary, and begins to write.  
"Dear Diary, today I was overjoyed when I received that letter. I can finally get the experience of working as a nurse! Even though it's only part-time, I'm sure I'll enjoy it as much as if I do it as a profession. Oh, I'm just so happy right now, I don't know what to say! Ever since Mum passed away, I've been dreaming of being a nurse, so that I can take care of my family…or what's left of it. Ah, why do I keep writing about the past… The past is the past. Forget it. Haha. Anyway, I had always wanted to be a nurse, and finally I can!! My dear diary, don't you think I'm the luckiest person in the world? I just hope that Mum and Dad are up there rejoicing for me too. Now that I'm about twenty, I don't feel so sad and sick everyday, like how I was when Mum and Dad died in that stupid accident. Finally, that wonderful road is opening up for me, and I am on my way to becoming a full-time nurse! The course expected us to work for about three months as a part-time nurse, and then do a essay on the experience and reflect on it…though it sounds tough, I know I'll have an interesting time. Better go prepare for what I'm going to wear for my first day at work, which, let me see…starts next week!! See you tomorrow! -Yanagi"  
  
She closes the prettily designed book, and lies contentedly on the bed. [At last, I can do it. At last, I can heal people and not see anyone get hurt anymore…just like Mum and Dad…or even…even…my dear Recca…]  
Yanagi rubs her eyes thoroughly, desperately trying to wipe away her unstoppable tears. She blames herself again for crying over what had happened so long ago… So long ago? No, it was only four years ago. Four years had passed, since her boyfriend died. No, since her Ninja, Hanabishi Recca, died. Killed. Trying to save her from SODOM. That horrible place.  
  
She had forgotten most of what had happened during that time. But she could never forget his smiling face. That irreplaceable person who had protected her for so long.  
  
Getting up, Yanagi rushes to the small bathroom in her small apartment. [Stop it Yanagi! Stop crying! You can control the tears! Recca-kun would never let you cry like this! So stop, just stop…]  
  
* * *   
"Dear Diary, I felt a little sick last night after crying. Again. I feel frustrated. Why am I such a crybaby? Why can't I just be strong, like Fuko-chan, Mikagami Senapi, Domon-kun and…my ninja, Recca-kun? Why must I be so vulnerable? It's because of this over-dependence and weakness that caused the deaths of everyone…  
The ink on the page is smudged with drops of salty water.   
"Anyway, I didn't do much today. I've decided to just wear plain white. It's quite appropriate for a nurse, I think. I'm quite tired now, so I'll stop now… -Yanagi"  
  
* * *   
{i'm waiting for you, so come quickly. hurry to where i am now. hurry…for i am the one who will make that sweet smile appear on your face once again.}  
  
(continued in chapter2) 


	2. Question

Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
Title: ano shounen wa...  
Chapter 2: Question  
"Good morning, Everyone!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Eh…good morning." [What's wrong with everyone? Hmm…maybe they're just in a little bad mood or something…?]  
"I…well, I'm Sakoshita Yanagi, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"  
  
No response.  
  
Yanagi looks nervously around her, as she makes her way to the "Staff Only Changing Room". The clinic was quite a comfortable place. The walls were painted white, giving a fresh feeling to both patients and nurses and doctors. Three nurses were already behind the reception counter. They had silver name tags pinned on their uniforms, indicating that they were full-time, professional nurses, though Yanagi would soon find out they were not as professional as they seemed. Not all of them.   
  
Two of the nurses were busy chatting away. The tones of their voices and their facial expressions expressed sarcasm, humour, shock, unbelief… They were clearly gossiping about other people's businesses. One of them occasionally monitored Yanagi from the corner of her eye. Her two eyes were slit like a snake's- unscrupulous and dangerous. Yanagi sighed as she noticed that outstanding feature of the nurse. She had had enough of such people. Those were the kind who would hurt her, and her friends.  
  
The "partner-in-gossip" was a heavy-chested middle-aged woman. She appeared to be in her forties, clearly older than the rest. This senior had both hands on her hips, and she protruded her chest forward, looking as if she were to fall any moment. Yanagi laughed to herself. [If Recca-kun was here, he would surely make fun of her… Oh, Recca-kun.]  
  
There was another nurse who, seemingly uninterested, did not join in her colleagues' conversation. She looked the nicest. Though she was quiet, she had a friendly aura surrounding her. She was like those gentle and helpful stereotypical girls who were born to be housewives. Serving all their lives. Like slaves. Her body was slim, a little too thin though, as if she hardly ate in large amounts. Nevertheless, when she first saw Yanagi enter the clinic, she had dropped her a slight smile. [She seems more welcoming than the other two. Maybe she could help me out.]  
  
The clinic was fairly empty that morning. There were only two patients waiting for their turn. One of them had a very swollen arm. Yanagi deduced it as a bee sting. The woman clutched her arm tightly, trying in vain to squeeze out the pain. As soon as she changed into her uniform, Yanagi hurried over to help her.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked politely.  
"…I'm fine. Leave me alone," the woman retorted.   
  
Yanagi was taken aback. She was only trying to help. But the arriving complains were dismissed quickly, as Yanagi saw that the woman was close to tears. [Perhaps she's just gone through a lot of pain.]  
  
Smiling, Yanagi resumed her place behind the counter. After a few minutes of not knowing what to do, she decided to get to know the other three nurses.   
Clearing her throat, she addressed the nurses softly, "Erm…good morning. I introduced myself earlier on, but maybe you didn't hear me. My name is Yanagi, nice to meet you three. I'm working here part-time, and eh.. Well, I…"  
  
"We're not really interested, girl. Just do your job and don't get us into trouble, ok?!" The plump woman commented pompously.   
"Yeah, and remember, don't interrupt others when they're talking," snorted the other woman with thick make-up on her face.  
  
It was obvious they didn't bother.  
  
"I'm Aya, please to meet you." At least one had the courtesy to care. She smiled, then whispered to Yanagi, "Those two may seem quiet hostile, but don't worry. If you don't do anything to upset them, they won't bug you. I've had my experiences."  
  
Both twenty-year-olds laughed.  
  
Aya questioned casually, "So, how long will you be working here?"  
"About three months, I think. It's some kind of course the university is making us go through," replied Yanagi. She was thankful for such a kind soul to provide relief.  
"Oh? What are you studying? Medicine?"  
"Yes. I want to become a nurse. Sounds pretty ambitious, huh."  
"No, not at all. You look like it."  
"You too."  
  
The smile on Aya's face vanished. [Did I say something…?]  
  
"Yeah, I guess so…"  
"Aya, is there anything wrong?"  
"Huh? No, no, it's nothing. Come on, I'll brief you on the standard procedures we go through here at the clinic."  
  
Fifteen minutes passed. The two nurses were still talking. The two patients were still waiting for their turns. The doctor still had not arrived yet. Aya and Yanagi were done with the orientation.   
  
"…so if there's anything you're not sure about, just ask me alright?"  
"Yes, sure. Thanks Aya," once again, Yanagi was thankful.  
  
The door opened, and all heads turned. It was the doctor. His nametag read "Tenma sensei". A few greetings were exchanged, followed by the introduction of Tenma-sensei to Yanagi.  
  
Aya spoke confidently, "Tenma-sensei, this is Sakoshita Yanagi. She'll be working here part time, for about three months."  
Yanagi bowed politely. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."  
  
"Yeah, I met her at the interview a couple of weeks ago. Sakoshita, huh. Welcome to the clinic. Aya, have you briefed her on everything?"  
"Yes, Tenma-sensei."  
"Good. How about the {exceptional case}?"  
  
[Exceptional case? What is that? Aya didn't tell me anything about it…]  
  
"Not yet, Tenma-sensei."  
"It's alright. Part-timers don't need to know the details. Just the warnings will do. Understood?"  
"But Tenma-sensei, I think Yanagi should…"  
"Is that understood?" She was interrupted.  
"Yes…"  
"Good. First patient in five minutes. Give me his or her file first. Let Sakoshita help."  
"Yes."  
  
The doctor went into the consultation room.  
All was quiet again.   
  
Yanagi plucked up her courage and queried, "Aya, what's that exceptional case Tenma-sensei was mentioning?"  
  
The smile on her face vanished again.   
"Ano shounen. Mite." = "That young boy. Look."  
  
It was then that Yanagi noticed him. The young boy- harmless, silent, neutral, expressionless, plain, simple, not attention-drawing, not talking, not responding…nothing. Just sitting there quietly, like a statue.   
On scrutinizing, Yanagi found he was about fourteen. His hair was silverish, and his blank eyes were a mysterious red. He was dressed in a very plain high-school uniform consisting of a white shirt and blueish black pants. There was a long scar against his neck, as if someone had tried to slice off his head.  
Yanagi shivered at the thought. It reminded her of… No, she had promised herself not to think about those times anymore.   
  
"Who is he…?" she said after a while.   
"I don't even know his name. Tenma-sensei doesn't say. Just don't talk to him, or ask him anything, okay? That's the warnings Tenma-sensei was referring to," stated Aya. Her voice sounded chilly and cold, as if she had no desire to discuss further.  
  
Yanagi kept quiet about the matter, and carried on working diligently.   
  
* * *   
When it was time for her to knock-off, Yanagi noticed the boy still sitting at the corner. Still waiting…  
She nudged Aya, "How come he's still here?"  
"Why do you bother? Don't tell me you're interested in him?" joked Aya.  
"No, how could I be?! I mean…"  
  
She had no time to explain. Tenma came out, and he saw the boy as well. Yanagi watched carefully as Tenma approached the boy, and spoke to him, "You still here? He won't come anymore, so you don't need to come, okay? I know what you've been going through, and you won't have to go through it forever, so please, just stay there. You've been coming here every day, even after he's died. Do you still love him regardless of those things he's done to you?! Come on, I'll bring you home."  
  
The boy didn't budge. Concerned, the kind instinct of Yanagi spurred her on to help. She went over to the expressionless boy, and gently asked him, "Hey boy, don't you want to go home? Soon, it'll be very dark outside, and in here as well. Everyone would've gone home already. Why don't you go home as well? Won't your Mum and Dad be waiting for you? They'll be worried, so you should go back, alright?"  
  
"…I have no mother. I have no mother. I have no home."  
  
[What?]  
The thought flashed in her mind.  
* * *   
{You've found me, at last. But do you know me?}  
  
(continued in chapter3) 


End file.
